


Couch Cuddles

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Aether comes back from tour and his loved one comes to spend some time with him cuddling.





	Couch Cuddles

A nice night in was what the two of you had agreed to. Aether opened the door to let you in with a smile that took up most of the bottom of his face. With an arm full of snacks, and things you were sure Aether would never have alone, you entered the room and dropped them onto the table. As a quintessence ghoul, he was naturally stocky, with a larger build than most of the other ghouls. This larger nature often means he avoids the foods he wants, not liking the soft stomach to be mentioned. Sure, the stomach was soft at the bottom, but well-muscled, the kind behind a power lifter or old-fashioned boxer. People could poke fun, but they were the ones missing out on the best hugs of a lifetime. After placing the snacks down, you hustled your way towards the large quintessence ghoul, snuggling into his chest when he opened his arms for a hug. His tail slinked around behind him, giving away just how excited he was to see you again, and overjoyed to spend some time with one another.

“Hey, love, I missed you.” He laid his masked cheek on top of your head, his tail finally stopping swinging to, instead, curl gently around your waist. The end tapped on your front once before he let you go, looking over you to see the snacks. Caramel. That was lethal with the big ghoul, usually because after drowning himself in the chocolate and caramel bars, he would then complain about a stomach ache. Soft tummy rubs were demanded by him whining and pouting on the cushions, to quell the ache. It was always his own fault, but you didn’t have the heart in you to deny his request.   
“I missed you too.” You hummed softly as the Ghoul pressed a single soft kiss to the junction between your neck and shoulder. It tickled and the large ghoul laughed before pulling away merrily, moving to go and pilfer the snacks that you had laid out across the table.

The caramel packaging rustled in his hands and he grinned before setting it back down and setting himself down in the corner of the sofa. His arms opened wide, and invitation to go and snuggle against him. You walked over, noting the TV that was already set up with a movie.   
“Terminator? Really Aeth?” Laughing softly, you moved to lay next to him on the front portion of the seat, legs up after you kicked your shoes off. The dark robes you wore were like Aether’s yet plain, short cassock and dress trousers, the clergy symbol, the grucifix, embroidered on the edges of the collar.   
“What’s wrong with Terminator? We haven’t seen it, and you said it was my turn to choose!” He pretended to pout against you as he scooped the blankets from the back of the sofa and piled them on top of the two of you. A claw clicked play on the remote as Aether settled down behind you, arms wrapped softly around your torso, head rested on a pillow, his mask still in place.

Softly, you reached for his face, and gently eased the mask upwards. The Ghoul didn’t protest, but flinched softly, still unused to having someone reach to take it off. You slid the mask up and off his face, looking at the dark demonic skin underneath. His horns glittered slowly into sight, the magic of the mask breaking, letting the curling horns be seen for once. Pointed ears twitched softly, his tail snaking around you under the blanket as you pressed a soft kiss under his chin, scratching at his jaw and the sideburns. Your hand smoothed over the side of his smooth head before tangling in the mohawk and knots of small braids and beads. Aether purred softly under the attention before smiling and looking back at the film, head resting easier against the pillow as the star of the movie walked on screen. Aether’s mouth moved with the lines and you squinted at him.  
“You liar! You’ve seen this dozens of times!” You laughed at him mouthing the words but shook your head and snuggled deeper into his arms.

A hand stroked softly over your chest and stomach as the movie progressed, Aether seemingly not knowing he was doing it, just taking comfort in having you close again after the tour. You reached forwards and passed him a chocolate and caramel bar as the car was launched through the police station front in the film. Aether took it gratefully and turned back to his film, you following suit, chewing pieces from a little bag of toffee covered popcorn. Aether finished the chocolate and shifted, maybe uncomfortable, or maybe not enjoying the movie he had seen at least ten other times, as much as he thought he would.  
“Can I have cuddles?” You asked softly, and the Ghoul sucked his teeth before smiling.  
“I’m already cuddling you, love.”  
“Well, not enough.” Pouting, you reached for him and rolled over, making sure to block his view of the television.

“Come on, love.” Aether sighed before giving it and hugging you close, rolling onto his back to let you lay over him and press your head into the plush muscles of his chest. “Fine, but next time we do this, you should choose. You got bored of Terminator too fast.” Aether leaned down and gave you another soft kiss, sharp teeth nipping at your bottom lip as you pulled away from one another. His clawed fingers came up to stroke over your brow softly, mapping your face. His nose pressed closer to your skin again and the Ghoul took a deep breath, scenting you in a soft gesture. He paused on your neck.  
“Who have you had licking your neck, love?” His eyes were a little wider, ready to move into the expression of betrayal. His tail was already lashing and twisting before tugging you closer.  
“What? No one? Dewdrop got handsy, as usual and decided to rub himself on me and lick me…” You explained softly and huffed with a soft blush.

Hands wandered down over your backside, squeezing the flesh there before one moved around to your front and squeezed the hot flesh there.   
“Dew? Again?” Aether huffed and kissed you soundly once more, hands skirting under the fabric of your top to feel at your abdomen and grope your pectorals softly. “Didn’t he get the message last time?” He grumbled as you pressed up against his front, legs falling either side of his thighs, crotches rubbing together. You felt his dick twitch to life in his pants at your movements.  
“He just grabbed me in the hall and licked me.” You blushed when Aether tore your cassock open, “Aether uhm…we’re in the rec area and…” He cut you off again with a kiss before undoing your trousers with a soft pop. A little moan left you when his hand dipped inside the fabric of your briefs. “Oh fuck…Aeth.”  
“Lets start here. Then when the little shit comes in, he can come smell me, you and cum all over the couch.”

Lube landed next to your thigh and you knew the night would be long as Aether groped your skin and dick.


End file.
